marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Death's Head (Earth-TRN234)
, , partner to Spratt | Relatives = Lupex, Pyra (creators) | Universe = Earth-TRN234 | BaseOfOperations = Mobile throughout space-time | Gender = Male | Height = 6'10" | Height2 = ; Formerly 30'; 7' | Weight = 605 lbs | Weight2 = ; Formerly 25 tons; 650 lbs | Eyes = Red | Hair = No hair | UnusualFeatures = | CharRef = | Citizenship = | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Bounty hunter ("Freelance Peacekeeping Agent"); Adventurer | Education = Programmed with business and fighting skills | Origin = Robot | PlaceOfBirth = somewhere in the pocket dimension of Styrakos, Earth-TRN234 | PlaceOfDeath = A.I.M. Central, Los Angeles Conurbation, California, Earth-8410 | Creators = Simon Furman; Geoff Senior | First = High Noon Tex | Death = Death's Head II #1 | HistoryText = Death's Head was originally the robotic body intended for the Mage named Lupex, whose own body was beginning to fail him. The body in question was stolen by his wife Pyra after Lupex had taken over her lover's body. She spirited the robot away and provided it with programming, hoping to one day take revenge on Lupex for his crime on her lover. Freelance Peacekeeping Agent, the Transformers, and The Doctor Death's Head would eventually surface as a bounty hunter, calling himself a "Freelance Peace Keeping Agent" though, in one possible future for the robotic race known as The Transformers of Earth-120185. His contracts there would send him bouncing through time where he would encounter the time lord known as The Doctor. The Doctor would play a pretty nasty trick on the Peace Keeping Agent when he would shrink him down to about human size, and bounce him through time yet again. Dragon's Claw He would end up fighting the future Marvel UK team known as Dragon's Claws, and it's in that time frame that he would be partly destroyed and re-built by Spratt who would become his 'partner'. (Something DH never really liked or admitted but begrudgingly tolerated.) Adventures with other heroes and death After having several adventures, including encountering The Doctor , Death's Head began to encounter other heroes such as the Fantastic Four, when The Doctor left Death's Head on top of the Baxter Building. , Death's Head also encountered She-Hulk , and Iron Man, in which Death's Head battled Iron Man battled Iron Man inside a Voldi arena, then helped him battle 451, and then 451 mind-controlled Death's Head into fighting Iron Man again. , He also encountered students from Cyclops' school , and battled Arno Stark , the Iron Man of 2020, then discovering his own origin. Death's Head would eventually be terminated by the A.I.M. Cyborg originally called 'Minion'. Minion was programmed by Dr. Evelyn Necker to assimilate 106 of history's greatest combatants to protect A.I.M. from a future threat, and Death's Head was the 105th one to be assimilated. Minion and return What no one counted on was that Death's Head's robotic nature meant his full consciousness was essentially downloaded into the Minion body causing the cyborg to become confused. When Minion went after Reed Richards as his 106th and final target, Reed scrambled his circuits with a device. Death's Head became the dominant personality and Minion became the new Death's Head. Minion then realized he could download the data he needed from Reed's computers instead of from Reed's mind and thus eliminated the need to kill him. He thanked Reed and went back into space-time. Charnel The remains of the original Death's Head body would later be found by Spratt, and brought to the Baron von Strucker of that time frame hoping Strucker could repair Death's Head. Strucker had other ideas, using magic he fused himself with the robotic remains and would become the entity known as Charnel. Adventures prior to death But prior to his death, in the future of the timeline, he worked briefly for the Time Variance Authority, as he was hired to kill the Future Foundation, as one of its members would have created a device which would have unleashed chaos on the timeline, the intervention of Spider-Man made it possible for the time-space to be safe once more. Death's Head was left away as he was thought to have vanished when the timeline was rewritten and traveled to space to continue his business as a bounty hunter. An early version of Death's Head was at one point hired by the D'Bari to fight Earth's champion, the Hulk, for the right to colonize Earth-9411. Given that Death's Head has been shown to be able to travel between realities as well as in time (having previously visited both Earth-8410 and Earth-5556 as well as Earth-616), it is unclear if this was that reality's own version of Death's Head or simply the mainstream Death's Head going where the money was. S.W.O.R.D. Death's Head began taking in extraterrestrial life for the government organization known as S.W.O.R.D. | Powers = * As a robot, Death's Head possessed: **'Superhuman Strength' **'Superhuman Stamina' **'Superhuman Durability' **'Superhuman Agility' **'Superhuman Reflexes' * At 30 feet in height, his strength was likely in the 100-ton range. However, after being shrank down to around 7 feet in height by The Doctor, his strength was reduced significantly to a possible maximum of 25 tons. | Abilities = *'Marksmanship': Death's Head is an outstanding marksman, having been able to knock out some of the Fantastic Four's roof defenses, and being able to hit the FF's rogue security system in the air. *'Master Combatant': Death's Head is a very skillful combatant, being able to hold his own against several known fighters, such as the Hulk. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = * Rocket boots *'Multi-use hand:' Death's Head can switch his hand out for several attachments including, a blaster, a mace, a rocket, and a projectile spear simultaneously. | Transportation = | Weapons = Various firearms, multiple weapons in the form of switchable hands, a double-bladed battle axe and a mace. | Notes = | Trivia = * Although Death's Head's first full appearance is listed as Transformers (UK) #113, his actual first appearance was in a one-page strip by Simon Furman and Geoff Senior entitled High Noon Tex (see gallery), which appeared simultaneously in several Marvel UK publications in 1987. This strip was published specifically in order to secure Marvel's ownership of the character, since if he had debuted in the licensed Transformers title, he would legally have belonged to Hasbro. * Death's Head's dream monster duplicate appeared on Nightmare's Realm. | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Marvel UK Characters Category:Killed by Death's Head Category:Artificial intelligence Category:Time Travelers Category:Interdimensional Travelers Category:Mercenaries Category:Teleporters Category:Martial Arts Category:Characters Displaced to Earth-616 Category:Assassins Category:1987 Character Debuts Category:Copper-Age Characters Category:Fighting Ability - Experienced fighter